Coupant comme ton amour
by Cyn1
Summary: Quand Harry perd le goût de vivre, qui pourra le sauver ?
1. Préface

**Coupant comme ton amour**

**Auteur : **Annabella Walter 

**Rating : ** PG-13 – Attention, cette fic contient du « slash » ! 

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas. Le Potter' verse est la propriété de la 

merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Et l'histoire de cette fic est celle d'Annabella Walter. 

Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Traduction de l'anglais par : ** Cyn (cynvd@hotmail.com) 

**Titre original : ** « Cutting like your love » 

N'hésitez pas à reviewer cette fanfic, je me ferai un plaisir de traduire vos reviews et de les faire passer à Annabella. 

PS : L'histoire originale est en un seule chapitre. Pour en facilité la lecture, j'ai pris la décision de séparer la traduction en plusieurs chapitres. 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ce qu'il m'a fait

**Chapitre 1 : Ce qu'il m'a fait **

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à le faire. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Mais faire courir cette lame le long de mon avant-bras me libérait, voir le sang me rappelait que j'étais humain, que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose. 

Je sentais mon bras, chaud de sang et doux au touché. Je pouvais sentir les cicatrices, brûlante comme le feu et s'entrecoupant, comme si je les avais placée délibérément. Je voyais le sang commencer à perler d'une des coupures que je venais de faire. 

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le faire, mais si je l'avais voulu. 

J'avais commencer pendant l'été avant ma cinquième année je crois. 

Vernon avait commencé à ma battre, il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il avait crié, bien sûr, ça je pouvais le supporter, mais son poing, je ne pouvais pas. Alors j'étais tombé sur le sol, je m'étais relevé lentement, mais son poing m'avait percuté à nouveau. J'étais retombé et m'était presque évanoui. 

"Oh allez, petite merde. Ce n'était pas si fort, si ?" 

Puis il m'avait frappé à l'estomac, j'allais perdre connaissance, j'en étais sûr. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était rouler sur le sol, et émettre un léger grognement du fond de ma gorge. 

C'est le moment où son poing était entré en contact avec mon nez. Mes lunettes s'étaient brisées en deux, et mon nez s'était cassé, libérant un torrent de sang sur mon visage. 

Vernon avait dû penser que c'était assez. Il m'avait laissé dans le corridor. J'avais dû ramper jusque dans ma chambre. Je m'étais écroulé sur le lit, fixant le plafond. 

Je m'étais senti malade et faible, mais ce qui m'avait inquiété c'était cette haine que je ressentait. Une haine pure pour Vernon, comme si elle courait dans mes veines et dans mon corps. Je m'étais levé, je voulais le blesser, je voulais le tuer. 

J'avais attrapé les ciseaux sur ma table de nuit mais m'étais arrêté devant la porte. Je m'étais effondré sur le sol. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Peut importe la force avec laquelle je le voulais Je serais juste capable de le menacer, puis je perdrais mon sang froid. Je voulais juste que cela s'arrête. Je voulais que la douleur de penser à lui et à ce qu'il avait fait s'en aille. Alors j'avais fait la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Je m'étais coupé moi-même. 

Doucement d'abord, parce que j'avais peur du sang, mais en même temps le désirant. Et cela m'a aidé. Cela a fait disparaître la douleur de vivre, de penser à tout et à tout le monde. 

Alors j'ai continue à la faire quand je suis revenu à Hogwarts. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Vernon ne pouvait plus me faire de mal, mais je sentais que j'en avais besoin, pour survivre, pour me sentir humain à nouveau, pour ressentir n'importe quel sentiment. 

Tout était mort en moi depuis la première fois que Vernon m'avait battu. Je ne supportais même plus d'être touché. Cela ramenait trop de souvenirs. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~


	3. Chapitre 2 : Comme ma vie

**Chapitre 2 : Comme ma vie **

La sonnerie retenti, et j'attrape rapidement mes livres dans mon dortoir. Je sais que ma robe d'école couvrira mes blessures et arrêtera le sang. Je caches les ciseaux sous le lit et court hors du dortoir. 

Ron est en bas, à côté d' Hermione. C'était dur parfois, prétendre d'être parfaitement normal devant eux, mais heureusement ils étaient trop empêtré dans leur propre vie pour regarder la mienne de trop près. 

"Hey, Harry où étais-tu ?" 

"Je devais retrouver quelque chose." 

Hermione parut anxieuse. 

"Oh dépêche toi. On va être en retard pour le cours de Potions !" 

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. 

"Oh et ce serait une vraie honte !" 

Je ris, cela me sembla faux, mais ils ne remarquent rien. Peut-être suis-je juste un bon acteur, ou peut-être ont-ils simplement oublié comment un vrai rire sonnait chez moi. Je ne le sais pas. Cela m'est égal. 

Mon bras percute une chaise et je sens mes blessures, profondes et pleines de douleur. Comme ma vie. Comme moi. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~


	4. Chapitre 3 : Je veux mourir

**Chapitre 3 : Je veux mourir**

Potions. Je le détestais, mais pas tellement. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer, mais pour dire la vériter, je l'appréciais vraiment parfois. Hermione, Ron et moi nous amusions, parlions et essayions de ne pas trop attirer l'attention de Snape sur nous. 

Et j'aimais les projets, parce que moi et Ron finissions toujours par rigoler. Et puis certains étaient intéressant. 

Snape entre brusquement comme d'habitude et ses yeux passent sur chacun de nous. 

"Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un projet. Ce sera sur des potions de vérité. Nous les testerons à la fin de la leçon." 

Ces yeux fixent chacun à nouveau. 

"Mais ce sera différent. Je choisirai vos partenaires pour ce projet. Pas de plaintes, ou vous échouerez en Potions." 

Alors il commençe à appeler les noms. Avec ma chance, j'allais finir avec- 

"Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter." 

Je me lève, lâche mes livres sur le bureau de Malfoy. Sa grimace habituelle est en place. 

"Bien alors !," Snape dit de devant la classe, "Vous avez une heure et demi pour préparer la potion, et comme la plupart d'entre vous ont leurs livres, utilisez les !" 

Il s'assit et Malfoy commençe à consulter son livre, cherchant la potion de vérité. 

"Ne prend pas cette peine," je lui dis, "C'est à la page 324 si tu veux savoir, mais tu aura besoin d'un œil de crapaud, de pieds de grenouille, de feuilles." 

Malfoy prend la page 324 et me regarde curieusement. 

"Comment tu sais ça Potter ?" 

Bon sang, j'aurais voulu le tuer. 

"Je ne suis pas si stupide!" Je lui dit tout haut. 

Je prend mes ingrédients et nous nous évitons mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Snape nous dise de la laisser reposer et d'aller nous laver les mains. 

Je remonte mes manches, et rapidement passe mes mains sous le jet d'eau froide. Celui-ci touche mes blessures et je grimaçae un peu. 

Je sent quelqu'un me regarder et lève la tête. 

Malfoy me fixe, regarde mes avant-bras, avec un visage sans expressions. Je rabaisse précipitamment mes manches et retourne à mon bureau. 

Malfoy est étrangement calme lorsque Snape passe entre les bancs et fait essayer la potion à chaque groupe. Leurs partenaires peuvent leur poser une seule question. 

Puis c'est à Malfoy. 

"Potter ? Prêt à la prendre ?" 

"Pourquoi pas Malfoy?" 

Snape lève un sourcil. 

"Oses-tu me contredire Potter ? Bois-la !" 

Alors je bois. 

Une étrange sentiment de bonheur me submerge. Je peux entendre ce que je dis mais pas le contrôler. 

"Si tu pouvais tuer une personne dans le monde, qui ce serait ?" 

"Vernon Dursley." 

Les effets de la potions disparaissent et je reviens. J'essaye de réprimer la culpabilité que je ressens. J'ai l'impression de m'être exposé à tous pour une raison inconnue. Heureusement personne ne semble avoir prêter trop d'attention à ce que j'avais dit. 

Malfoy me regarde bizarrement alors qu'il range son sac. Je voudrais juste le tuer là, à l'instant même. Ma main cherche ma baguette mais j'essaye de me contrôler. Je n'y parivient presque pas. 

Le cours de Potions est terminé. Je court dehors, où Hermione et Ron attendent. 

Je n'ai pas envie de dîner et je décide donc de retourner à la tour des Gryffondors. 

"Hey, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à manger pour le moment", je dit, "je crois que je vais retourner à la chambre commune pendant un moment, OK ?" 

Ils hochent tout les deux la tête et s'éloignent de moi, criant qu'ils me verront plus tard. 

Alors je monte dans la chambre commune. Je me couche dans mon lit en fixant le plafond. 

Je pense à Vernon, à mes parents, et à la mort. Je sais que je veux mourir. Je l'ai toujours voulu je crois, d'une certaine manière. Je veux la mort qui aurait dû me revenir de droit il y a 14 ans. 

Mes mains courent sur mes cicatrices. Je grate certaines d'entre-elles, les faisant saigner à nouveau. Le sang souille mes draps, les colorant d'un rouge vif. Je me roule en boule et essaye de m'endormir. Mais mes pensées continuent à errer. 

Je finis par penser à Malfoy. A comment il m'avait regarder pendant le cours de potions, à comment il avait regardé mes cicatrices. Je sais qu'il sait ce qui se passe, et ça me rend fou que mon pire ennemi sache ce que je me fais à moi-même. Ce qu'il ne sais pas c'est pourquoi je le fais, et je n'ai aucune envie de lui dire. 

Je ne me souviens pas être tombé endormi, mais cela a dû se produire parce que lorsque je me réveille, c'est le matin. 

Je regarde le ciel dehors à travers mes rideaux. C'est une magnifique journée ensoleillée. 

Je veux mourir. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~


	5. Chapitre 4 : Aussi confu que moi

**Chapitre 4 : Aussi confu que moi**

Je marche à travers les couloirs, seul. J'ai séché le cours d'histoire, mais ce n'est pas comme si Binns allait s'en soucier. Il ne se souviens même pas de mon nom. 

Je n'ai nulle part où aller, mais j'aime marcher sans but, observer les peintures bouger, regarder par les fenêtres, écouter les cours qui se donnent dans les classes. 

Je tourne un coin et percute quelqu'un. 

"Dés-" je commence à dire, puis je vois que c'est Malfoy. Il me regarde sombrement. 

"Regarde où tu va Potter !" 

Je soupire. "Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Tu m'es foncé droit dedans." 

Ces yeux lancent des éclairs. "Je n'ai pourtant vraiment aucune envie de m'apporcher de toi, encore moi que-" 

"Que faites-vous ici vous deux ?!?" 

McGonagall est sortie d'une classe. Elle a probablement dû entendre l'altercation. On se regarde. 

"Nous allons au cours d'histoire-" je dis alors qu'il dis au même moment "Nous sommes en route pour le cours de Potions- er.." 

Le nez de McGonagall frémit, mais du bruit s'éleve de sa classe et elle doit y retourner. 

"Vous deux, restez ici" elle nous prévient sévèrement, avant de retourner à ses élèves. 

"Sûrement pas !", je pense. Je me retourne et commence à courir. Malfoy me suis. On dévale quelques volées d'escaliers, avant que je ne m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. 

"Déjà fatigué, Potter ?" il me demande même s'il a l'air aussi essouflé que moi. 

"Tu peux parler !" je lui retorque. 

C'est alors que je remarque où l'on est, devant la statue de la sorcière. J'ai soudain très envie d'aller à Hogsmeade. Je regarde Malfoy. 

"Pourquoi t'étais pas en classe ?" je lui demande. 

Il hausse les épaules. "C'était sécher ou mourir d'ennui au cours de charmes. Lequel tu choisirais ?" 

"C'est vrai. Hey," je dis en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, "Tu veux aller à Hogsmeade ?" 

J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Je ne sais pas pouquoi je lui ai demandé ça à lui. Mais j'avais envie d'y aller et pour une étrange raison, je ne voulais pas y aller seul. 

J'étais sûre qu'il allait de regarder d'un air dégoûter et faire une remarque blessante et stupide. Ce ne fut pas le cas. 

Son visage deviens simplement encore plus pâle pendant quelques secondes, puis il me demande : 

"Maintenant ?" 

J'aquièsse. 

"Comment ?" 

Je lui montre la statue. 

"Passage secret." 

Il regarde la statue bizarrement. Puis il se retourne brutalement vers moi. 

"Est-ce que c'est un de tes stupides tours, Potter ?" 

"Non ! J'ai juste envie d'aller à Hogmeade. Et-enfin tu est là alors er..." 

Malfoy grimmaça, mais c'était plus doux que d'habitude. 

"D'accord. Pourquoi pas. J'ai une heure à perdre." 

Je tape la sorcière avec ma baguette.

"Dissendium".

Un passage s'ouvre dans son dos.

"Près à y aller ?" je demande. 

Malfoy a l'ai plutôt surpris parce que je viens de faire.

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu vas à Hogmeade ?" 

"Et bien, à chaque fois qu'on n'y va pas le weekend, oui." 

Il secoue la tête. 

"Va y d'abord." je dis et il passe lentement derrière la statue et se glisse dans le passage. Je le suis. 

On emmerge à Honeydukes et on passe le temps et trainer un peu partout. 

Lorsqu'on commence à avoir faim, on retourne chez Honeydukes. On n'a pas d'argent, alors je crée une diversion en renversant un étalge de grenouilles en chocolat. Dès que le propriétaire s'approche de l'étalage pour voir ce qui se passe, on remplit nos poches de bonbons et on court hors du magasin. 

On ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteint la sortie de la ville. On s'écoule dans l'herbe et on commence à dévorer nos friandises. 

On reste longtemps silencieux, et je me sens bizarre. Je suis assis, et je passe un moment parfaitement normal avec mon pire ennemi. 

Si je l'avais rencontré en premier dans le train, il serait probablement devenu mon meilleur ami, je me rend compte et ça me met encore plus mal à l'aise. 

"Hey tu as du chocolat là" me dit Malfoy en regardant mon visage. 

J'essaye de l'enlever mais ne frote pas au bon endroit. 

"Attend, c'est juste-" il enlève le chocolat au coin de mes lèvres "- là." 

Il n'enlève pas sa mains, et continue à me regarder. Je remarque d'une mèche de ses cheveux est tombée devant ses yeux et je l'a remet derrière son oreille. 

"Je crois qu'on devrait y aller" je dis en laissant tomber ma main. 

"Ouais" il approuve, en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux. 

On rebrousse chemin et on se glisse prudement hors du passage secret. On se dirige vers le prochain cours, chacun dans une direction différente. 

Je me retourne vers lui, et il fait la même chose au même moment. Je peux voir qu'il est aussi confu que moi. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~


	6. Chapitre 5 : Je vais bien

**Chapitre 5 : Je vais bien **

Le cours suivant, on a cours Potions. Ce cours me rend malade, et je me demande si je vais pas sécher encore une fois, et je l'aurais fait si McGonagall ne m'avait pas surpris et amené jusqu'à ma chaise. Je la maudit, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. 

Vers le milieu du cours, je regarde à travers la classe. Malfoy me regardait, me fixait même plutôt. Il détourne les yeux et regarde ailleurs. Je retourne à mes notes. 

Puis je sens de nouveau ses yeux sur moi, et lève les yeux vers lui une seconde fois. Il me sourit et je souris en retour, sentant mon visage prendre une légère couleur rose. 

"Harry ? Tout va bien ? Tu souris comme un idiot" me dit Ron, mais heureusement il n'a pas vu ) qui je souriais. 

Je hoche la tête. "Ouais," je soupire, "je vais bien." 

Et la chose la plus étrange, c'est que j'allais vraiment bien. Probablement le mieux que je m'étais sentit de toute l'année écoulée. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 


	7. Chapitre 6 : Vraiment savoir ?

**Chapitre 6 : Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? **

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, tellement frustré que je me lève, sort les ciseaux de leur cachette et me réfugie dans la salle de bain. 

J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. Je me sentais comme aspirer dans un océan de ténèbres et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je voulais que ça sorte de moi et la seule façon que je connaissais c'étais en me coupant. 

Je passe la lame sur ma peau une centaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule et que tout ce qui reste soit la douleur. 

Je viens juste de réaliser pourquoi je me mutile. Quand je me blesse physiquement, j'efface la douleur émotionnelle de tout le reste. 

Les ciseaux tombent sur le sol, faisant une bruit monstrueux en rebondissant sur le carrelage. 

Je me recroqueville sur le sol, essayant de me forcer à pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas pleurer. 

Alors je me lève, j'essaye les ciseaux sur ma robe et quitte la salle de bain. Je quitte la salle commune. 

Les couloirs sont sombres pendant la nuit, mais ce soir, l'immense château semble encore plus vide, plus noir. Je passe devant une fenêtre et j'aperçois le lac, brillant sous la lumière de la lune 

Alors je vois une ombre près de lui, et alors que je la fixe, j'aperçois des cheveux d'un blond platine. 

Malfoy. 

Avant même d'avoir pu y penser, je cours en bas des escaliers, puis dehors dans l'air frais de la nuit. C'est froid, mais pas intenable, alors je n'y prend même pas garde. 

Je marche vers Malfoy, m'arrêtant à quelques mètres derrière lui, hésitant. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?" il demande en se tounant vers moi, les yeux fixés sur le sol. 

"Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais ici au milieu de la nuit." 

Ces yeux me suivent alors que je m'approche et que je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. 

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" 

"Pourquoi je fais quoi ?" 

"Te couper." 

Je me fige. Alors c'est vrai, il sait. 

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?" je lui demande durement, "Je n'en ai parlé à aucun de mes amis, pourquoi je t'en parlerais à toi ?" 

"Peut-être que tes amis n'en ont simplement rien à faire." 

C'était vrai. Ils étaient toujours occupés avec leurs propres vies. Je restais silencieux, jouant avec un brin d'herbe entre mes doigts. Je pense qu'il a sentit que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. 

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?" je demande. 

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment me le dire ?" 

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Dans la lumière de la lune, ils sont presque blancs, et ils me fixent intensément. Je secoue la tête. 

"Est-ce que tu as déjà été battu par ton père ?" 

"Parfois. Mais c'est pas comme si il en avait fait un sport." 

"Sans aucune raison ?" 

"Non." 

J'hésitais. 

"Vernon le faisait. Mon oncle Vernon. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Pendant l'été, il a commence à ma tabasser. Chaque nuit. Au début je criais mais il ne m'en frappait que plus fort, alors j'ai abandonné. Il m'a brisé des côtes, j'ai même fini à l'hopitâl. Il m'avait cassé une jambe en me poussant dans les escaliers. Et puis, une fois, il m'a battu tellement fort que j'ai pris les ciseaux, et… et…" 

Je prend une longue inspiration, en essayant de ne pas pleurer, et je ne remarque pas les larmes qui coulent déjà le long de mes joues. 

"Je finis par me blesser moi-même, et je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas arrêter. Parfois. Je voudrais juste." 

Il me prend dans ses bras, et mes mots se changent en larmes. Sa poitrine est tout contre la mienne, me réchauffe. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou. 

"Ca va aller" il me murmure, alors je me laisse aller contre son épaule. 

Je reprend finalement le contrôle de moi même et je le regarde. Il a les yeux fixé sur moi, et j'aperçoit quelque chose dans ses yeux que je ne peux identifier. 

"On devrait aller au lit" il me murmure, et j'acquiesce. 

Il me tient alors qu'on marche vers le château. Je monte les escaliers vers ma chambre, lorsqu'il me retient par la main. 

"Je…" il commence. 

Je le mors la lève. "Quoi ?" 

Il secoue la tête. "Rien. Oublie ça." 

Il me regarde, et je peux voir ses yeux argentés dans les ténèbres du grand hall. 

"Bonne nuit Harry." 

"Bonne nuit Malfoy." 

Je sens sa main se crisper un peu. Il laisse échapper un petit sourire figé. 

"Je suppose que c'est ce que je serai toujours pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Un Malfoy ? Un petit snob arrogant ?" Sa voix est calme, mais je sens la colère couler en lui. 

"Non- c'est juste que- je-" 

"Laisse tomber" Il m'interrompt brusquement. 

Je presse doucement sa main, et me rapproche de lui. Son souffle me frôle. 

"Je suis désolé-" je commence mais il se détourne de moi, en lâchant ma main. 

"Je dois y aller." Il dit et il s'en va, en me laissant seul dans le grand hall, le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres ne l'avalent.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dis mon nom

**Chapitre 7 : Dis mon nom**

La semaine passé rapidement. Le cours de potions se termine, le dernier cours de la journée. 

Malfoy m'a évité toute la semaine, et le cours ne Potions n'a pas été différent, même si on travaillait à nouveau ensemble sur un projet. 

I voulais vraiment lui parler, mais je ne parvenais pas à faire le premier pas, et il était toujours trop en colère pour même me regarder. 

Dehors, je rattrape Ron et Hermione. Ils se disputent de nouveau, j'ai envie de leur dire de la fermer un bonne fois, mais je ne le fais pas. 

Malfoy me dépassent rapidement, en regardant le sol. Je le rejoint et attrape sa main. Il s'arrête. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter?" il me demande, glacial. 

"Ecoute, je suis désolé, je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que." 

Il me regarde dans les yeux, pour la première fois en une semaine. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont un peu humides. 

"Alors dis mon nom. Mon prénom." 

Il l'avait murmuré, comme suppliant. Je me fige. J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. 

Je crois que nous somme resté là pendant des heures, mais cela n'a duré que quelques petite secondes. Et pourtant je n'ai rien pu dire. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" me demande Hermione, alors qu'elle et Ron ont cessé de se disputer et nous ont remarqué Malfoy et moi, moi lui tenant toujours la main. 

Je le lâche. 

"Rien" je marmonne. 

Malfoy reste immobile quelques secondes, puis mort durement sur ses lèvres et se retourne brusquement vers les donjons. 

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je réalise ce que je viens de faire. J'ai envie de courir après lui, de le serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. 

Mais je ne peux pas. Il est partit. 

Partit du couloir, partit de ma vie. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~


	9. Chapitre 8 : Comme ses yeux

**Chapitre 8 : Comme ses yeux **

J'ai de nouveau passé le dîner, à la place je suis monté dans mon dortoir et je me suis couché sur mon lit. 

J'essaye de penser à ma vie avant cette année, avant que tout ai commencé. Mais je ne peux pas. Les souvenirs ne veulent pas venir. Ce n'est plus qu'un profusion de couleurs, de scènes sans aucun sens. 

Ca me rend dingue. Je ne peux plus rester immobile, je ne peux plus respirer dans cette chambre. 

Je me lève et me penche. La lame des ciseaux étincelle dans la lumière. Je les ramasse. 

Je ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Alors je m'en vais, je sort, hors de la pièce commune, hors de l'école, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. 

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à la faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, la seconde d'après, je cours entre les arbres, les branches et les racines s'accrochent à la robe, laissent des coupures sur ma visage et mes jambes. Comme si cela me faisait encore quelque chose. 

J'arrive dans une sorte de petite clairière. Il commence à être tard, le ciel prend de magnifiques couleurs sombres. Les mauves, les bleus, les jaunes, les rouges, les oranges, ils se mélangent tous tellement parfaitement. 

Je tombe sur mes genoux, un bras tendu, les ciseaux dans l'autre. 

Je coupe une profonde entaille le long de mon poignet, juste à travers mes veines, les laissant saigner librement. 

Je change de main et je fais la même chose à mon autre poignet. Je laisse tomber les ciseaux. 

Je regarde le ciel, plus pâle maintenant, se rapprochant du noir. 

J'entend une voix, comme dans un rêve. 

Mon esprit se brouille, le monde semble recouvert de brouillard, comme si un drap recouvrait ma tête. 

"Harry !" 

Je l'entend. Je le reconnais. Même avec la peur dans sa voix d'habitude si froide, je le reconnais. 

Je tombe et Draco Malfoy me rattrape, glissant dans l'herbe humide. 

"Harry ?" il murmure. 

A travers le brouillard, je vois qu'il pleure. 

Ses doigts touchent mes poignets, essayent d'arrêter le sang qui coule. 

Mes mains se lèvent et je trace le fin dessin de son menton avec mon pouce. Sa peau est incroyablement douce. 

Ce que je pourrais faire pour la goûter, pour le sentir. 

Il se penche et m'embrasse, ses larmes et les miennes se mélangent. Sa langue et la mienne explorent la bouche de l'autre, si douce et chaude. 

Il se redresse et tient mon visage dans ses mains. 

"Draco," je murmure 

Je le vois sourire. 

Mes yeux se ferment, ma tête roule en arrière. Je sens mon pouls ralentir, mon cœur se battre pour amener du sang, sans espoirs. 

"Harry? " il demande effrayé. "Harry ? Ne meure pas ! S'il te plaît, ne meure pas ! Harry !" 

Mais je m'en vais, aspire par les ténèbres. 

J'essaye de lui dire que tout va bien, que tout est parfait. Que j'ai finallement trouvé la paix, pour la première fois de ma vie. 

Mais je n'ai plus la force de lui dire. 

Le monde devient plus sombre maintenant, et les bruits de la nuit meurent dans mes oreilles. 

J'ouvre mes yeux une dernière, pour voir le ciel. 

C'est un ciel d'un beau gris nuageux, comme ses yeux. 


	10. Fin ?

**Reviews : **Merci à Saael', Célé, Vinéa, Phoenix-money, Alician, PAtty, Magic Dream, ... pour leurs reviews ! 

Je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez ma traduction de cette magnifique fanfic !

FIN

C'est ici que ce termine la fanfiction d'Annabella Walter.

Je trouvais cette fait beaucoup trop triste, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'en écrire la suite.

A partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire est de moi ! Ce n'est donc plus une traduction mais ma propre création ! 

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	11. Chapitre 9 : Une mer d'émeraude

**Chapitre 9 : Une mer d'émeraude**

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui m'a poussé à quitter la salle commune des Serpantars, mais j'ai soudain eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir supporter la présence des autres, leurs bavardages incessants, leur méchanceté, leur mesquinerie… 

Etrange comme les choses avaient changé, comme moi j'avais changé. Quelques mois plus tôt, j'étais fier de ce troupeau de mouton qui m'adulait. Aujourd'hui, ils me dégoûtent tous autant qu'ils sont, rien que des esclaves de Vous Savez Qui, comme leurs parents, comme les miens. Depuis le tout premier jour à Hogwarts, ils m'ont tout naturellement suivi, parce que mon nom est Malfoy, parce que mon père est Lucius… Avant j'étais fier de ça aussi, de me pavaner un peu partout avec ma suite de crétins en disant à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais Draco Malfoy ! 

Je n'en suis plus si fier à présent… plus depuis que j'ai compris que mon père n'est qu'un esclave de plus, pendu aux bottes de son maître. 

J'ai été élevé dans l'attente de Son retour, dans l'attente du jour où je deviendrais un des leurs, un mangemort. Je me souviens bien de ce fameux jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps où mon père m'avait annoncé que l'heure était proche. C'était un peu avant la fin de ma quatrième année à Hogwarts, un peu avant la dernière épreuve du tournoi entre les trois écoles. Je me sentais fort à l'époque, j'attendais avec impatience le moment où le Survivant ne survivrait plus. En déambulant dans les couloirs de l'école, tous les moyens étaient bons pour agacer Potter, Weasel et la Sang de bourde. 

Potter… Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais réagi comme je l'ai fait en le voyant après qu'il ai échappé à Vous Savez Qui… Je n'ai rien laissé paraître bien sûr, après tout je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien, mais lorsque Dumbledore à annoncer à toute l'école que Voldemort était de retour… je ne sais pas… Lentement une idée à fait son chemin dans mon esprit… Etait-ce vraiment une bonne chose qu'il revienne ? 

Pendant les vacances de cette année-là, j'ai observé mon père et ses amis mangemorts complotés, élaborés des plans pour aider celui qu'ils appelaient « maître »… et j'ai compris que c'est un mot que je ne voulais pas prononcer… Je repensais sans cesse à l'expression perdue d'Harry lorsqu'il était descendu du train à la gare de King's Cross… Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas eut envie de me moquer de lui, de dire quelque chose de blessant… 

Harry… c'est étrange comme en revenant à Hogwarts au début de l'année je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était plus Potter mais qu'il était devenu Harry pour moi… étrange comme j'étais jaloux de ses amis lorsque je regardais Crabbe et Goyle… 

Je me suis efforcé de ne rien laisser paraître, de ne pas changer de comportement et je pense que même lui n'a rien remarqué… Pourtant nos altercations dans les couloirs sont devenues moins fréquentes, parce que je n'y prend plus aucun plaisir… 

Et puis, j'ai encore devant les yeux cette image étonnante, épouvantable, où lors d'un cours de Potions, il avait remonté ses manches pour se laver les mains… Quelques secondes seulement mais assez pour graver dans ma mémoire l'image de ces cicatrices… En voyant son regard, j'ai compris que c'était lui qui en était responsable… Mais pourquoi ? 

Je l'avais sû plus tard, parce qu'étonnamment il me l'avait dit… Pourquoi à moi plutôt qu'à ses amis ? Je n'en sais rien mais étrangement ça m'avait touché, moi l'homme de glace… J'avais un peu l'impression qu'on devenait ami… plus qu'ami… ? 

Les derniers mois tournoyaient dans ma tête, notre escapade à Hogsmeade, et puis comment ça m'avait blessé qu'il ne parvienne pas à dire mon prénom… 

Sans réfléchir, je me suis levé, j'avais besoin d'air, besoin de voir le ciel, de m'éloigner des autres pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, ce que je ressentais… pour lui… 

Je me retrouve dehors, je marche sans regarder où je vais, et lorsque je lève les yeux, je le vois… lui… Harry… Il disparaît dans la Forêt Interdite, un éclat de lumière attire mon attention sur ce qu'il tient dans la main… des ciseaux ? 

Mon esprit refuse de réaliser ce qui se passe, mais mon cœur lui a déjà compris ! Alors je cours, je m'enfonce dans la forêt à sa poursuite. Il a un peu d'avance et lorsque je l'aperçois enfin debout au milieu d'une petite clairière, je m'arrête et soupire de soulagement. 

Mais mon soupir s'étrangle dans ma gorge lorsque je vois le liquide sombre couler le long de ses poignets… du sang ? Mon soupir se change en cri lorsque je prononce son nom. 

« Harry ! » 

Il ne réagis pas, comme si il ne pouvait déjà plus m'entendre. 

« Harry ! » 

Je vois ses jambes trembler, ses genoux céder… Je ne veux pas qu'il touche le sol dur, j'ai peur qu'il se fasse mal… Avant que mon cerveau ne leur en donne l'ordre, mes jambes se sont déjà mises en mouvant, mes bras l'attrapent, le serrent contre moi et je me retrouve assis sur le sol, sa tête contre ma poitrine. 

« Harry ? » je murmure. 

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis mis à pleurer, mais mes joues sont mouillées de larmes. Le sang coule toujours des coupures qu'il vient de se faire, j'essaye d'arrêter le flot, d'empêcher la vie de lui échapper. 

Tout à coup, je sens ses mains sur mon visage, ses doigts qui courent sur ma peau, légers comme une caresse. Je me demande l'effet que ça ferait de sentir sa peau à lui sous mes doigts. Et à ce moment là, je sais que je pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour le savoir, pour la goûter, pour le sentir. 

Et je l'embrasse, nos larmes se mélangent, ma langue cherche la sienne, s'entremêle à elle comme pour le retenir. 

De nouveau ses mains sont sur mon visage, et dans un murmure il laisse un échapper un mot, le seul qu'inconsciemment je rêve d'entendre de lui depuis si longtemps : 

« Draco… » 

Et je souris. Mais ses yeux se ferment, sa tête s'affaisse contre moi, je peux presque entendre les battements de son cœur ralentir. 

« Harry ? », ma voix se brise, « Harry ? Ne meure pas ! S'il te plaît, ne meure pas ! Harry ! » 

Ces lèvres frémissent, comme s'il essayait de parler, de me dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vient, pas un son ne s'échappe de sa bouche. 

Il ouvre les yeux, regarde le ciel, puis son regard se tourne vers moi, il a l'air si paisible… Ses paupières se ferment et m'arrachent à la mer d'émeraude dans laquelle j'aurais voulu me perdre avec lui. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous de ce début de suite ? Je ne sais pas si c'est bien écrit, si ça va vous plaire ? Alors reviewer pour me le dire, que je sache si ça vaut la peine que j'écrive la suite ou si je ne rend pas justice à l'histoire en essayant de la continuer. 

Merci ! 

Cyn 


	12. Chapitre 10 : Un souffle d'espoir

**Chapitre 10 : Un souffle d'espoir **

Je suis assis là, sur le sol froid, au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis assis dans la poussière, le visage sali de larmes, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, cela n'a plus d'importance. 

Dans mes bras, je tiens le corps d'un jeune homme que je croyais détester, et que pourtant j'aurais pu aimer. Cela ne fait que quelques secondes qu'il a fermé les yeux, mais pour moi ça fait une éternité. Et je reste là, incapable de réagir, incapable de réfléchir. 

Il ne bouge plus, je crois qu'il est mort. Mes larmes redoublent de vigueur. Doucement mes doigts tracent la courbe de sa mâchoire, le dessin de ses lèvres… 

Soudain ma main s'immobilise, juste au dessus de sa bouche. Je sens quelque chose, comme un léger souffle… Dans mon cœur, une lueur d'espoir s'allume. Non, impossible, ce doit être le vent. 

Je me penche vers lui, mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, tremblent sous le léger frémissement… Il respire encore… 

Soudain, dans ma tête tout s'accélère. Tendrement mais rapidement, je le soulève dans mes bras, et je cours, je cours comme je n'ai jamais couru. Je cours parce sa vie en dépens… parce que ma vie en dépens. 

J'entre en trombe dans l'infirmerie, dépose sur un lit mon précieux fardeau. Je réveille Mme Pomfrey. Elle est surprise, demande des explications à mon intrusion si tardive. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçoit Harry si pâle sur le lit, elle s'arrête, me regarde : 

« Dépêchez-vous, allez chercher Dumbledore ! » 

Je suis déchiré à l'idée de le laisser là, tout seul, mais je m'exécute. Je cours dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, alors je crie, je frappe de toutes mes forces sur la porte. 

Lorsque, après ce qui me semble une éternité, elle s'ouvre, le vieil homme apparaît. Un seul coup d'œil à mon visage lui fait comprendre que quelque chose de grave vient de se produire. 

« Professeur, venez vite… l'infirmerie… Harry… » 

Il hoche la tête et, sans un mot, me suit à travers les couloirs. 

Mme Pomfrey s'active autour d'Harry. En mon absence elle a bander ses poignets, le sang s'est arrêté de couler… Je frissonne, il est toujours si pâle, étendu là sans vie sur ces draps blancs. 

Pomfrey entraîne Dumbledore à l'écart et je reste là debout devant la porte, n'osant pas m'approcher. Ils murmurent, mais j'entend quand même quelques brides de leur conversation. 

« Il s'est sectionné les veines… grave… perdu beaucoup de sang… une tentative de suicide… » 

Oui, c'est vrai… Harry a essayé de se suicider. Bien sûr, je le savais déjà mais l'entendre formulé en mots me glace, la réalité me frappe en pleine figure… Il a voulu s'ôter la vie… Je savait qu'il se mutilait… Je ne croyais pas qu'il irait jusque là… j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, prévenir quelqu'un, … 

Je m'approche lentement du lit, doucement je lui prend la main… Je me sens coupable… Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ma faute… mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je repense au garçon plein de vie qui ne se laissait jamais démonter par mes mauvais tours… Je me souviens du Harry courageux qui était près à risquer sa vie pour ses amis… et même pour les autres… peut-être même pour moi, malgré toutes les méchancetés que j'avais dites et faites… Un garçon comme ça ne devait pas mourir, ne devait pas vouloir mourir, ce n'était pas juste, pas normal… Il méritait de vivre, d'être heureux… 

Dumbledore s'est approché de moi mais je n'ai l'ai pas entendu. Doucement, il pose la main sur mon épaule. 

« Professeur, est-ce qu'il va mourir ? » 

« Je ne sais pas, Draco, il a perdu beaucoup de sang… Il faudrait lui faire une transfusion… » 

Sans hésiter, je relève ma manche, lui tant mon bras. Il doit comprendre ce que je veux dire, parce qu'il hoche la tête et fait signe à Mme Pomfrey d'approcher. Je prie pour que mon sang soit compatible… 

Elle m'allonge sur le lit, plonge une aiguille dans mon bras, prélève quelque goûtes de sang. Elle réapparaît rapidement, et je soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle me fait signe que c'est le cas. 

Bientôt, un tuyau relie mon bras à celui d'Harry, lui apporte le sang dont il a besoin pour vivre, mon sang. 

Mais je sais bien qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang, que je ne pourrais jamais lui en donner assez pour être sûr qu'il s'en sorte. Pourtant je serais près à tout lui donner, jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Dombledore ne me laisserait pas faire évidemment… 

Lorsque Mme Pomfrey retire l'aiguille, je lève vers elle un sourcil interrogateur. 

« Je ne sais pas encore… mais c'est tout ce que tu peux lui donner… Il faut attendre, voire si il est assez fort… » 

Si il est assez fort ? Oui il est fort, enfin il l'était… Pourtant après cette nuit, j'ai peur pour lui… Il avait choisi d'en finir avec la vie, est-ce qu'il se battra pour la garder ? J'espère que oui, j'espère que tout au fond de lui il trouvera le courage… Pour lui… Pour moi, parce que j'ai compris ce soir que je ne voulais pas le perdre, que je ne pouvais pas le perdre… 


	13. Chapitre 11 : Son souffle sur mes lèvres

**Chapitre 11 : Ton souffle sur mes lèvres **

Les heures ont passées, interminables, glaciales, mais je n'ai pas bougé. 

Il n'y a que lui et moi entre ces quatre murs blancs, le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfrey ont fini par retourner à leur sommeil en me disant de faire de même… 

Retourner dans ma chambre comme si de rien n'était ? Impossible ! Et le laisser là, tout seul ? Inconcevable. 

Cela fait des heures que je suis assis sur le lit à côté du sien, des heures que je guète le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe d'amélioration… Comme si le quitter des yeux pouvaient le faire disparaître, comme si mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre à l'instant même où je détournerais le regard… 

Les premières lumières de l'aube se glissent doucement par la fenêtre, bientôt Hogwarts s'éveillerait et avec la lumière du soleil naîtraient les premières rumeurs. Le Survivant tentant de mettre fin à ses jours ? Toute l'école allait en faire des gorges chaudes d'ici à la pause du midi. 

Bientôt les bruits du matin se font entendre et j'entend des élèves rirent dans un couloir proche. Mon cœur se serre… Quel droit ont-ils de rire alors que lui est couché là, perdu quelque part entre la vie et la mort ? Quel droit ont-ils d'être heureux et insouciants alors que lui se meurt par désespoir ? 

Sans que je m'en rende compte, un rayon de soleil s'est posé sur le visage d'Harry, ses joues ont l'air moins pâles, et je me surprend à espérer à nouveau ! 

La lumière a chassé de la chambre cette impression pesante de veillée funèbre à laquelle je serais le seul invité, la remplaçant par ce calme paisible et réconfortant, à ce moment de la journée où tous les rêves sont permis. 

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, je quitte le lit sur lequel je viens de passer la nuit et je m'approche du lit voisin. Je m'assied délicatement sur le bord, et je le regarde… Il a presque l'air de dormir maintenant, j'écoute le rythme doux et régulier de sa respiration, et j'ai terriblement envie de sentir à nouveau ce souffle caresser mes lèvres, de goûter son parfum fruité, de sentir ses cheveux chatouiller mon cou… 

Mais je reste assis là à le regarder, j'ai peur de le toucher comme s'il était une porcelaine fragile que je risquerais de briser… C'est vrai qu'il a l'air si fragile, allongé là, mon instinct me dit de le protéger, de le préserver du monde extérieur… 

Je me fige brusquement, effaré par ce que je viens de penser… Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Draco Malfoy aurait ce genre de sentiments pour Harry Potter ? 

Je le regarde et ces sentiments me semblent les plus naturels du monde, à tel point que même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement… 

J'approche ma main, mes doigts caressent doucement le contour de son visage, effleurent ses lèvres… et je ne vois plus qu'elles, ses lèvres si douces, si tentantes… et je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie… les sentir contre les miennes… 

Doucement, je me penche vers lui, j'effleure son nez avec le mien, son souffle sur ma nuque me fait frissonner, et enfin, ma bouche se pose sur la sienne. 

Je l'embrasse doucement, presque sans bouger. 

Et puis je m'immobilise complètement, surpris, quand ses lèvres répondent aux miennes, et qu'il partage mon baiser… 

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, j'ouvre les yeux… et je plonge dans une mer émeraude… 


	14. Chapitre 12 : Je ne suis personne

_Désolée d'avoir mis tellement de temps pour uploader le nouveau chapitre mais entre les stages, le blocus et les exams, j'ai pas eut une seconde à moi !_

_Mais bon, voici enfin le chapitre 12 !_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en penser !_

****

****

**Chapitre 12 : Je ne suis personne**

Le monde autour de moi n'est plus que ténèbre, froid et silence. Tout est immobile, noir, comme l'écran d'un téléviseur éteint. Alors c'est ça la mort ? Je l'avais imaginé autrement, différente... 

Inconsciemment, j'avais cru que je me retrouverais dans une sorte de paradis, un monde où Voldemort aurait été vaincu il y a des années, où mes parents seraient là à m'attendre, où Vernon ne m'aurait pas fait ce qu'il m'a fait…

Ma gorge se serre. Où était donc ce lieu merveilleux, cet havre de paix où j'étais sensé échapper à cette vie trop dure à vivre, pour lequel j'avais mis fin à mes jours ?

C'était bien ce que j'avais fait, non ? Les souvenirs refluent à ma mémoire… je me revois saisir les ciseaux, me glisser hors du dortoir, m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je suis à nouveau dans la clairière, je vois le sang couler le long de mes poignets… 

Je me suis ouvert les veines, je suis donc mort, non ?

Mais les souvenirs ne s'arrêtent pas là. Alors que mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, je m'apprête à percuter le sol… mais au lieu de la terre sèche et dure, je me retrouve bien au chaud, appuyé contre quelqu'un… 

Draco… Je me souviens maintenant. La dernière chose que j'ai vue, c'est le gris de ses yeux… Ce gris argenté qui ne ressemble à rien d'autre. J'ai encore le goût de ses larmes sur mes lèvres… 

Si l'on m'avait dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que la seule chose que je regretterais en partant, ce serait Malfoy… Et pourtant c'est vrai… Draco… pour toi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir continuer à vivre…

Soudain, quelque chose vient troubler mon monde immobile, une sensation douce, un peu comme une caresse. L'espace autour de moi s'anime, des bruits parviennent à mes oreilles.

Petit à petit, la sensation se précise, une légère caresse sur mon visage, des doigts qui en effleurent les courbes, mon menton, mes joues, mon nez, mes lèvres…

Une idée fait lentement son chemin dans mon esprit, peut-être ne suis-je pas mort finalement ?

Je sens maintenant clairement une présence près de moi. Un souffle vient frôler mes lèvres alors que quelqu'un se penche vers moi… Draco… je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille. Son odeur, la façon dont ses lèvres effleurent les miennes…

Il m'embrasse doucement, presque timidement et instinctivement ma bouche répond à son baiser comme si elle n'avait été créée que pour cela. 

Lorsque, surprit, il se fige, j'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder.

Les yeux fermés, il ne semble pas se rendre compte que je le fixe mais à nouveau ses lèvres s'animent, cherchent les miennes. Et puis il ouvre les yeux.

Lorsque finalement, nos lèvres se séparent, mon cœur bat à tout vitesse.

Il me fixe quelques minutes sans rien dire, et puis finalement un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« Oh, Harry, tu es vivant ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

En l'embrassant, j'avais comme tout oublié et puis, tout à coup, la réalité me frappe en plein visage, comme une gifle. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai essayé de faire… et surtout je me souviens de pourquoi je l'ai fait… Vernon, les coups, la douleur, la peur et puis l'envie que tout cela s'arrête, de pouvoir oublier…

« Pourquoi, Draco ? »

Il me regarde étonné. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

J'attend la voix de mon oncle dans ma tête, dire cette phrase qu'il m'a répété encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je finisse par le croire : « Tu n'es qu'un raté Harry, qu'un fardeau pour tout le monde, tu n'es personne ».

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ? Je n'ai rien à apporter à personne, je ne vaux rien… je ne suis personne… »

Je ne supporte plus de le regarder, j'ai trop peur de voir le mépris s'inscrire sur son visage, alors je détourne la tête.

Mais d'une main, il me force à le regarder à nouveau, ses yeux sont plein de larmes mais ses traits ne trahissent qu'une grande tristesse, pas le dégoût que je redoutais.

Doucement sa main caresse ma joue.

« Ce n'est pas vrai Harry. Tu as beaucoup de choses à offrir, à donner… tu n'es pas personne… et moi, j'ai besoin de toi… »


	15. Chapitre 13 : Une bataille perdue d'avan...

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je viens juste de rentrer de vacances._

_Ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas très long, mais la fin de l'histoire est proche. Plus qu'un seul chapitre en fait avant de voir le mot « FIN » !_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adore ça !_

_Cyn___

**Chapitre 13 : Une bataille perdue d'avance**

Alors que la nuit tombe lentement sur Hogwarts, Harry est allongé sur son lit à l'infirmerie.

Seul… Draco a, sur ordre de Mme Pomfrey, rejoint son dortoir.

Les ombres envahissent la pièce en même temps que ses démons envahissent ses pensées. Tant que Draco était à ses côtés, Harry avait réussi à les combattre, à les maintenir en retrait… mais maintenant ils occupaient à nouveau le devant de la scène, écrasant tout autre sentiment que cette terrible douleur, cette envie d'en finir.

Même si le souvenir du sourire de Draco le pousse à se battre, il finit par perdre la bataille… encore… Lorsque son regard se pose sur l'armoire entrebâillée, un rayon de lumière fait étinceler la lame d'un couteau. Et de nouveau cette envie de se faire mal, de faire couler son sang comme pour se purger de toutes ces horreurs...

Harry finit par se lever, s'approche de l'armoire sans faire de bruits de peur de réveiller Mme Pomfrey, endormie dans la chambre voisine.

D'un geste brusque, il s'empare du couteau, en caresse la lame affûtée. Pourtant quelque chose l'arrête. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il doit mourir, au milieu de cette pièce trop blanche. Alors il quitte la chambre, longe les couloirs, se glisse hors de l'école… Là, au loin, la forêt interdite semble l'appeler, le supplier de venir, de rejoindre la clairière où tout aurait dû s'arrêter quelques heures auparavant.

Il marche d'un pas rapide, décidé, si bien qu'il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la clairière. 

Harry s'assied au pied d'un arbre, dans la lumière de la lune, et s'adosse au tronc. Cette fois, personne ne viendra pour le sauver, bientôt il sera définitivement débarrassé de tout ses démons, de toute cette souffrance.

Ses poignets sont encore entourés de pansements mais il est pressé d'en finir et ne prend pas la peine de les défaire. Lentement il s'empare du couteau qu'il avait déposé à ses côtés, lève son bras gauche et doucement en approche la lame.

 __

**_Remerciements aux reviewers :_**

**_Mylennia_**_ – Merci ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécie ma façon d'écrire ! Pour répondre à ta question concernant le nombre de chapitres restant, et bien après celui-ci, il n'y en aura plus qu'un ! Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin -)_

**_Willow_**_ – Lorsque j'ai lu la fic en VO, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à accepter cette fin, alors j'ai décidé d'y mettre mon grain de sel ! Par contre, pour savoir si ma version de la fin sera plus joyeuse que l'original, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, qui sera aussi le dernier !_

**_Mietek_**_ – Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai, je suis consciente que mes chapitres sont plutôt court, et celui-ci l'est encore plus malheureusement. La fin de l'histoire est vraiment très très proche, et je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de faire un petit cliffhanger…_

**_Siria_****_ Potter_**_ – Merci beaucoup !_

**_Okami-chan_**_ – Ouah, tu préfère ma suite à l'originale ? Alors là, je suis comblée ! Merci !!!_

**_Mangafana_**_ – Oui, je crois qu'il y aurait beaucoup de candidats pour remplacer Harry auprès de Draco, la liste d'attente risquerait d'être longue __J_

_Quand à savoir si Harry ira mieux… difficile à dire… et de toute façon réponse dans la prochain chapitre !_

**_Celine.s_**_ – Quand une histoire triste fait pleurer, c'est la preuve qu'elle touche les gens et que quelque part, elle a atteint son objectif. Alors ça ne peut que faire plaisir à celui ou celle qui l'écrit ! Merci !_


	16. Chapitre 14 : Une raison de vivre

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

_Cyn___

**Chapitre 14 : Une raison de vivre**

Allongé dans son lit, Draco cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il contemplait le plafond mais cela lui semblait une éternité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry, tellement fragile dans son lit d'infirmerie. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serrait à ses côtés. Mais Mme Pomfrey l'avait renvoyé dormir dans son dortoir, jugeant que l'état d'Harry était dorénavant stable.

Le cœur serré, la gorge sèche, le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment. Physiquement, Harry allait peut-être bien, mais psychologiquement, c'était loin d'être le cas.

N'y tenant plus, Draco se glisse hors de son lit, s'habille sans faire de bruit et prend le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'il voit Harry, qu'il s'assure qu'il allait bien, autrement ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Il n'a pas mis de chaussures, craignant de se faire remarquer, et les couloirs lui paraissent terriblement longs et glacés. Enfin, il parvient jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'école où se trouve l'infirmerie. Il entrouvre la porte, se glisse dans la salle, se faufile jusqu'au lit d'Harry… qui est vide… terriblement, désespérément vide…

« Où peux-il bien être ? » Le cerveau de Draco semble tourner au ralenti, incapable de produire une pensée cohérente. Et puis soudain, une évidence le frappe : la clairière !

Alors il s'élance, retraverse les couloirs qu'il vient de parcourir, se précipite dehors et court à perdre haleine jusqu'à la forêt interdite.

Lorsque, enfin, il atteint la clairière, c'est comme si une main venait de lui déchirer la poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur. Harry est là, adossé contre un arbre. De là où il se trouve, Draco ne peut voire que son dos, et le couteau abandonné sur le sol à côté de lui et sur lequel de reflète la lune. 

Son cœur déborde de larmes mais ses yeux restent secs, vidés de tout espoir. Draco se laisse tomber à genoux, indifférent à la boue qui souille son pantalon.

Puis soudain il se fige, le regard rivé sur la lame du couteau, et une pensée trouve lentement le chemin de son esprit… il n'y a pas de sang… « Comment est-ce possible ? » se demande-t-il ?

En une fraction de seconde, il est debout. Il se dirige lentement vers Harry, comme si courir risquait de faire disparaître le minuscule rayon d'espoir qu'il vient de retrouver.

Lorsque finalement il se retrouve en face du Survivant, il se laisse tomber à côté de lui. Doucement, tendrement, il soulève son poignet bandé et n'y trouve aucune trace de nouvelle coupure… rien… 

Draco lève alors les yeux vers Harry et plonge dans son regard baigné de larmes.

« Harry ? Pourquoi ? »

Et Harry lui sourit.

« Avant, chaque matin en me levant, je cherchais quelque chose qui vaille la peine, une raison de continuer à vivre. Et je n'en trouvais jamais aucune. Si je suis revenu ici, c'était pour en finir, définitivement cette fois… Mais quand j'ai voulu me rouvrir les veines, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais trouvé ! »

« Que tu avais trouvé quoi ? »

« Ma raison de vivre. »

Et doucement, il se penche vers Draco, cherche ses lèvres et entre deux baisers lui murmure :

« C'est toi Drake… »

**THE END**


End file.
